


Le Nouveau

by Ambrena



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, New Mutants
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une tranche de vie chez les New Mutants, version daemon!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Nouveau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Écrite pour le prompt "De l'interaction entre Legion et Warlock, parce que finalement on en voit très peu dans le canon ? Ça peut être Cyndi et impliquer Doug si ça t'inspire plus" et pour 31_jours, "tombé du ciel".
> 
> L’idée des daemons vient de Pullman, les New Mutants ont été inventés par Chris Claremont, ils ont été repris par Zeb Wells et c’est Jainas qui a pensé à les mêler à des comics. Bref, dire que rien ne m’appartient dans cette fic est un bel euphémisme.

Les New Mutants et leurs daemons avaient toujours constitué une équipe étrange. 

Au début, cela semblait encore aller. Encore que…

Dani et son daemon-lapin, Neneske, avaient grandi bercés par des légendes amérindiennes, dans les hautes plaines cheyennes. Ils savaient allumer un feu, suivre une piste ou survivre en plein désert. Mais leur pouvoir, trop difficiles à contrôler, les avaient éloignés de leur foyer pour qu’ils apprennent à s’en servir à l’Institut Xavier. En effet, ils projetaient les pires craintes ou les désirs les plus chers des personnes autour d’eux, sans même le vouloir. 

Quant à Rahne et son daemon, ils avaient été élevés par un pasteur protestant très strict, voire même intégriste. Ce dernier avait considéré la lycanthropie de ses protégés comme un péché mortel. Violemment ébranlé par cette idée, Mìcheal s’était stabilisé sous la forme d’un renard, symbole chrétien du mal. Ils avaient mis du temps à s’accepter tels qu’ils étaient. 

À l’inverse, Roberto et Leocádia, son daemon-ocelot, avaient toujours vécu entourés d’amour et de tendresse – mais éduqués par un père milliardaire, avide de pouvoir et qui avait même fini par s’allier au HellFire Club. Outrés, Bobby et Leo avaient rompu toute relation avec lui. Il n’empêchait que leur tempérament mi-charmeur, mi-impulsif (un aspect de leur personnalité qui pouvait être dangereux, surtout lorsqu’ils irradiaient la lumière du soleil), venait sans doute de cet homme. 

Shan et sa Jani étaient sans doute ceux au passé le plus douloureux. 

À l’époque, la forme définitive du daemon n’était pas encore déterminée. Mais après le drame, Shan voulait tant disparaître de la surface de la terre que sa Jani prit la forme

Bref, comparés au reste de l’équipe, seuls Sam et son daemon-bouvreuil n’avaient rien de spécial. Oh, si. Ils pouvaient fireblaster. 

*

Ensuite, d’autres membres les avaient rejoints. Et ça avait commencé à être _nettement_ plus compliqué. 

Amara et son daemon-ara avaient vécu toute leur vie dans une colonie romano-inca perdue au cœur de la forêt amazonienne, gouvernée par une vampire psychique dotée de télépathie et amatrice de jeunes filles (c’était compliqué). Ils n’avaient jamais vu d’avion de leur vie, ni de téléphone, et encore moins d’ordinateur. Ce n’était pas facile tous les jours. Surtout quand on pouvait provoquer des tremblements de terre ou des éruptions volcaniques à la moindre émotion. 

Pour Illyana et Domovoï, la situation était plus étrange encore – si c’était toutefois possible. Élevée dans les Limbes – autant dire en enfer – auprès d’une sorcière (une autre Storm, au daemon-élanion identique que l’Akil qu’elle connaissait), la jeune Russe détenait, pêle-mêle : une épée forgée à partir de morceaux de son âme, une armure de même nature, le pouvoir de se téléporter dans le temps et dans l’espace, la faculté de se séparer de son daemon-lynx, une magie démonique, une armée de démons à ses ordres et un sens moral assez douteux. Bref, c’était en quelque sorte le quota maléfique de l’équipe. 

Inutile de dire qu’au début, cela ne se passait pas très bien avec Rahne et Mìcheal. 

Ceci dit, Warlock et sa/son Xanthé restaient les plus singuliers de tous. Tombés du ciel tel un météore (en faisant d’ailleurs au passage plonger dans l’océan la _véritable_ météorite que devint l’astéroïde M, pauvre Magneto) ; tombés du ciel, donc, ils s’étaient avérés très étranges. L’extraterrestre techno-organique était en effet un métamorphe, de même que son daemon. 

D’ailleurs, les New Mutants avaient eu du mal à croire que c’était dû à son espèce, et non à son immaturité. Après tout, parfois, les daemons tardaient à se fixer ; et Warlock et Xanthé semblaient si joueurs, à passer d’une forme à l’autre sans arrêt – parfois dans ce qui ressemblait à une tentative un peu ratée de flirt avec Doug et son daemon-souris – qu’il était facile de le croire.

Jusqu’à ce que leur route croise celle de Magus, et de sa terrifiante Anima. Mais là n’était pas le sujet. 

En comparaison de tels daemons, la Gilina de Cypher – et Cypher lui-même – paraissaient fort banals. Ceci dit, lors de l’apparition de l’alien, le travail de traduire les paroles de ce dernier (incompréhensibles à quiconque d’autre car prononcées en langage binaire), était apparu comme étant fait pour eux. Et puis, l’idée de pouvoir comprendre n’importe quel langage, y compris oublié de tous, extraterrestre ou informatique, était tout de même assez déroutante. 

Ils pensaient que l’équipe ne pouvait pas devenir plus bizarre que cela.

Ils avaient tort.

*

D’ordinaire, entre eux, les New Mutants s’appelaient par leurs prénoms, pas par leurs noms de code. Ces derniers étaient réservés aux missions. Dans la vie courante, ils utilisaient leurs noms et ceux de leurs daemons, parfois des diminutifs ou des surnoms, mais rien d’autre. Seul Warlock, qui n’avait pas de véritable prénom – contrairement à sa Xanthé ; une preuve de plus qu’ils avaient abandonné les mœurs de son peuple, qu’ils voulaient se distinguer en tant qu’individu et non comme futurs Magus et Anima – échappait à la règle. 

Puis vint Légion, parachuté dans leur groupe comme un dingo dans un jeu de quilles ; Légion et la bardée de noms que possédait son daemon. Et l’alien ne fut plus la seule exception.

Quelque part, cela créa un lien entre eux – ténu, mais bel et bien présent. Du moins, selon les personnalités en charge.

Impossible de simplement appeler le nouveau venu « David ». Parce qu’il n’était pas seulement David, mais aussi Jack, et Harvey, et Alistair, et Gordon, et Andrew, et Sheldon, et Kevin, et Drexel, et Hugh, et Santa, et Adolf, et Lawliet, et Glenn, et Samuel, et Gomez, et Jonathan, et Geirröd ; et Olivia, et Arabella, et Priscilla, et Mary, et Cyndi.  
Surtout Cyndi. 

*

C’était facile de savoir à quel moment Legion devenait Cyndi. Son daemon – aux noms si nombreux que personne hormis Warlock ne parvenait à les retenir, parce que sa Xanthé changeait elle aussi sans cesse d’apparence – se changeait en belette. Belette qui se jetait aussitôt sur la pauvre petite Gilina, en général. Le malheureux daemon-souris n’en demandait pas tant (ni son propriétaire, d’ailleurs). 

« Question. », demanda un jour Warlock. « Pourquoi le selfmaybefriendLegion’s daemon Kynthos de selfmaybefriendCyndi interagit-il aussi souvent avec le selfsoulfriendDoug’s daemon Gilina ? »

L’alien était aussi le seul à accorder le sexe du daemon de Legion en fonction de la personnalité qu’il endossait, par délicatesse et même, par gentillesse. Les autres se contentaient de vaguement la désigner par un « elle » confus. Ou mieux, de ne pas en parler du tout. Un daemon non stabilisé à un âge aussi avancé ne pouvait être qu’une preuve de folie, de retard mental, et cette idée les mettaient tous mal à l’aise.

Par Warlock. Sur sa planète, tout le monde possédait une telle faculté, et il n’y appliquait pas les schémas associatifs péjoratifs humains. 

La « Cyndi » en question (du moins, ses expressions sur les traits de David, ce qui était assez perturbant, il fallait l’avouer) sourit d’une manière assez inquiétante et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Doug et Gilina n’avaient jamais compris comment Legion pouvait transformer ainsi ses cheveux, pour qu’ils ressemblent exactement à ceux de la personnalité activée. De la queue de cheval pour Jack Wayne à la coupe courte, ornée d’un bandeau rouge trouvé on ne savait où, de la fausse jeune fille, ils se modifiaient en permanence. À croire qu’il s’agissait d’une mutation secondaire.

Kynthos relâcha un peu son emprise sur la souris blanche tandis que « Cyndi » réfléchissait à une réponse. Réponse qu’ « elle » n’eut pas le temps de formuler.

« Ça, c’est l’amour », ricana Illyana en entrant dans la pièce, sans être accompagnée de Dom. 

Legion lui jeta un regard noir. Ils ne s’entendaient pas très bien – et c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire. Mais il fit tout de même l’effort de sourire à Warlock et de lui dire, avec la voix d’Andrew : 

« Parce que j’l’aime bien. » 

Il fit une pause et son sourire s’élargit.

« Comme toi, d’ailleurs. »

Qui avait dit qu’entre un alien tombé du ciel et un mutant schizophrène, l’amitié n’était pas possible ?


End file.
